


some things are meant to be

by scorpiius



Series: albus & scorpius; fifth year [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Again I can't believe how fluffy this is, Angst, Confrontations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, So many kisses, and angsty at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiius/pseuds/scorpiius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just admiring how sweet you looked," Scorpius started. "You know, peaceful, relaxed. It's not something you see frequently. Albus Severus Potter is often twitching in anxiety or anger."<br/>"Well, I mean. Can you blame me? A cute, blond boy asked if he could be my boyfriend and my brother is finally accepting him," Albus smiled. "No, you're right. I should be really mad that for the first time in my life I'm genuinely happy."</p><p>or the one where scorpius stands up for himself, defies all stereotypes and asks a question he's thought for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> oh gee here we are again !! since I start sixth form tomorrow, and a-levels will take a chunk of my time, I decided to write a longer part with more gripping substance in hope it'll make up for some inevitable delays. i'm sure i'll learn to manage my time, but please forgive me if it takes some time !!  
> this was fun to write, with two different dynamics and relationships to tackle. thank you for the love on the first parts, it makes my heart happy knowing people love and appreciate this pairing as much as I do.
> 
> p.s if you have any suggestions for scenarios you'd like to see (that fit with the timetable of the fifth year) please let me know and i'll see if I can include them somewhere !! :)
> 
> tumblr: scorpiusmlafoy

If someone were to ask Scorpius twenty years in the future what day was most stressful during his entire Hogwarts career: he would say November the first in his fifth year. The day after Halloween; after everything had changed majorly for him. The events of the evening before were perfect, really, and would probably settle towards the top of his favourite memories for the simple fact that he had his _first kiss_. The thought of that major event, sat in front of the simmering fire, made his cheeks flush the brightest pink Scorpius could imagine. He remembered lying under the covers with Albus next to him wondering how things would be different the next day, suddenly feeling — for the first time in many months — extremely safe. In his imagination everything was going to become perfect. The two of them would spend, if possible, even more time together, basking in the presence of their best friend. Still no labels and still a secret, but a secret that he wanted to keep.

However, that wasn't how things went at all. Scorpius felt like he should've predicted how poorly things would unravel instead of staying wrapped up in his imagination where everything was perfect. He knew deep down that there weren't to be any sweet dates at The Three Broomsticks or the tea shop, no subtle attempts at affection when in the Great Hall; but rather there would be nosey eyes, curious looks and interrogations from Albus' family. Scorpius wanted to ignore that possibility, though, because for just once in his life he wished that things would work out the way he wanted. He wanted to be happy for longer than a few hours. Perhaps had he not shunned the idea of a negative backlash, the next day wouldn't have stung so badly, he wouldn't be feeling the way he did back when he and Albus were forcefully separated. It was typical Scorpius, he thought, always too optimistic.

Rather than waking to a body next to him, Scorpius opened his eyes to a half empty bed, the covers seemingly kicked harshly back. He'd glanced to his left where Albus' bed was only to see that the covers were untouched and there was no boy anywhere near the structure. Initially Scorpius flooded with panic, almost like someone had filled his body with icy water from the top of his head to the balls of his feet. Had he looked in a mirror his face would've been drained of all colour.

Where was Albus? Despite the fact his brain was telling him that Albus was probably having a shower, changing or down in the common room sorting out some books for the commencing day, his heart battled ferociously with another possibility. Ever since Scorpius had to endure life without Albus, had watched him be deleted from the world in a matter of seconds, he would often find himself facing terrible nightmares. Nightmares where Albus would be gone again, but forever this time. Whether he was taken from Scorpius again or had died in some fateful accident, the possibility of Albus going again haunted him. So waking up to an empty bed and empty room would send impulses of panic through Scorpius' body.

He leapt up from his bed and pulled on a pair of woollen socks, glancing around the room to see if there was any sign of Albus. But the room was empty, not a single person in there. All the beds had their green sheets tucked into the mattresses, curtains drawn back and trunks perched at the foot of the beds as always. Everything seemed, in a way, too tranquil. As though Scorpius had arrived back at Hogwarts a day early than when term was to start and none of the beds had been slept in. The awkward cleanliness of the room only evoked slightly more fear from Scorpius and he didn't waste another moment before dashing over the stairs, the coolness from the stones seeping upwards through a hole in his sock to tickle his feet.

"It wasn't what it looked like," a voice said, wafting down the stairs to where Scorpius was stood, close enough to the top to hear what was being said, but not too close to where he could've been seen. However, just to be sure, he sat down on one of the steps, folding his lanky legs up to his chest as he listened. "I know what it did look like, but it's just Scorpius and I."

"Yes, we know. You two are weirdly close, it has always been that way. But there's a difference between being close and sharing a bed." Another voice reasoned. Had Scorpius not been shivering from the cold and drowned in panic he would've attempted to identify the person, but was too focused on the first voice that had spoken.

"We didn't mean to share a bed," Albus sighed, a statement that made Scorpius' heart twinge slightly. "Look, okay. Everyone was down at the feast or with their friends at some other part of the castle. We were alone, and he was studying Charms because we have out O.W.L's this year. And it's Scorpius, you know, he prepares a lot. So we were just practising spells while nobody was around so we didn't hurt anyone." He finished, and the pain in Scorpius' chest released slightly. He had established that Albus wasn't being honest saying they weren't meant to be together, but that he was trying to dilute the other Slytherin's thoughts about what was happening.

"Practising spells in bed?" Someone asked.

"There's nothing valuable in the dormitory. In here there are fires, portraits and other ornaments. Down there it's only pillows, beds and trunks." Albus quickly replied, trying to keep on top of the web of lies he was creating.

"Right..." Another person added in, sounding convinced, but not _wanting_ to be convinced. "But why were you under the covers?"

"We wrapped ourselves in blankets to keep warm, Scorpius had his on under the covers. They must've just straightened out when we accidentally fell asleep," Albus said, and Scorpius could see the nonchalant shrug of his shoulders even though he wasn't in the room. "Honestly, mate. It's just Scorpius and I. Nothing new."

And there was a beat, like everyone in the common room was taking in what Albus was saying. It seemed to drag on for a while, as though someone was trying to find a mistake in the explanation so they could cause more drama, but nobody spoke. There were a few mumbles, the sound of shuffling about before footsteps began and faded as people left the common room. Scorpius finally stood up, peeking up the rest of the stairs to check only Albus was left before going the rest of the way, carding his fingers through his hair as he walked.

"So, what was that?" Scorpius asked. "Someone walked in? Assumed something?"

Albus jumped, planting his hand over his heart as he calmed himself down. "Merlin, don't do that. I've just about finished panicking over that ordeal." He muttered, rubbing his hands hastily over his eyes.

"Hey, calm down. They believed you, it's fine. So you fell asleep next to me last night?" Scorpius asked, moving closer to Albus so he could get caught up on the drama and could hopefully help Albus relax.

"Yes. I meant to get out before you fell asleep but I forgot. Then this morning I woke up to someone cursing and calling others along so I pounced out of bed to everyone running into the room. I had to come up with some kind of reasoning for them to believe me. I can't believe I was so stupid to go to your bed." Rambled Albus, now pacing around the room.

"Stupid? So you regret that part of last night?" Scorpius dryly asked, pulling the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands. "Do you regret anymore of last night?"

"That's not what I said, Scorpius. Please don't put words in my mouth," Albus retorted, finding his way back over to where Scorpius was stood. He held his arms out and for a moment it seemed as though Albus was going to hesitate what he did next; his eyes seemed to flicker to the floor and his hands clenched into a fist, but after a beat he pulled Scorpius in for a tight hug. The affection lit Scorpius' face up, smiling as he melted into Albus and settled to where he was comfortable. He doubted he would ever get over how _right_ everything felt with Albus. Being near him, being with him, just felt so right. "I don't regret any of last night. I mean- I suppose I regret falling asleep next to you but then again I don't. Because last night was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time. I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Scorpius asked, pressing a light, chaste kiss to the nape of Albus' neck. He felt Albus shiver, the grip he had around Scorpius' waist tightening.

"That they might tell my family," Albus started, carrying quickly on so Scorpius couldn't interrupt him. "I know in the long run that won't be a huge deal and eventually we would want to tell them about this. But I had plans of how _I_ wanted to do it. I wanted them to get to know you better, it's why I've been trying to get you all to talk and wanted you to come over for Christmas. I knew once they got to know you they would fall in love with you, and would finally realise why I only need you in my life. But now that might be ruined."

"Okay, two points. First point, that's one of the sweetest things anybody has ever said to me. I didn't know you felt so strongly about this," Scorpius said, pressing another soft kiss to Albus' skin. "And second point, if they tell your family, just say to them what you did to our roommates. We were practicing spells. They're your family, Albus. They'll always be happy for you in the end."

"Again with the two points. How can someone be so endearing this early in the morning?" Albus smiled, pulling back from the hug and perched on the arm of the chair, pulling Scorpius between his legs. "You think? That my family will be happy for me?"

"Of course. I know you lot have had your ups and downs, but any arguments with your parents have been because of love. Them just wanting the best for you. Siblings? Well, siblings bicker all the time, but they'll always love and accept you." Scorpius said, his voice dropping in volume and increasing in softness. His tone often changed when he spoke to Albus. It would still have the shrillness and slight annoying squeak (that he wished would vanish during puberty, but so far nothing had changed), but the tone was soft. His word choice would be more sentimental and delicate, and his pace would slow down so that Albus would take in everything he said.

"I know my mum cares for you. And my dad, well, he's getting there. I think it's still the whole Malfoy thing, it'll always be part of him to be hesitant." Albus pondered, fixing the sleeves on Scorpius' jumper.

"Well, it's a good job my dad will always be hesitant about the Potters, then," Scorpius joked, trying to lighten the tension and concern that was radiating off Albus. "Can we head to breakfast now? I'm starving."

\- ⚡ -

The smell of freshly toasted bread and slightly burnt meat was a welcome scent to Scorpius as he entered the Great Hall (despite him going through what his dad called a 'Vegetarian Phase'). The light bubble of chat that washed around the room was something he had missed seeing as he was usually down here at the crack of dawn. Everyone in their uniform, crumbs settling on the wooden tables; the sight alone reminded Scorpius of why he loved Hogwarts so dearly. It was a home to some people, perhaps not him, but to others.

"Hey, you've gone again." Albus chuckled, gently poking Scorpius' cheek.

Scorpius snapped back to reality, gently swatting away Albus' hand, resisting the urge to hold on to it. "Sorry," he laughed. "It's been a while since I've witnessed a full school breakfast." He shrugged, following after Albus to their usual space on the table.

As they sat down on the benches Scorpius could feel the tension increase. Some people looked over at them, their roommates made an attempt to try and watch them secretively. Even people from the next table along, the Gryffindor table, were watching them. Scorpius was used to being watched after the events of the fourth year, but this type of observation was different. It was knowing, accusing and slightly curious. And thinking about the reason for the stares made Scorpius feel sick to his stomach; he knew Albus felt the same way as well, for when he glanced up to look at him Albus had his eyes glued to his plate of food in front of him. Scorpius looked past Albus to the Gryffindor table, swallowing painfully thickly as he made eye contact with James Sirius Potter.

James had always seemed slightly reluctant to accept Scorpius and Albus' friendship. Scorpius would have to tag behind if James and Albus were talking to each other. Part of Scorpius suspected James didn't trust Scorpius, which was a barbaric thought given he knew the context of what happened during fourth year. It was somehow common knowledge among all students and teachers that Scorpius' happy memory to repel the Dementors was Albus. But despite that and Albus' attempts to make James see sense, he still refused. Still passed uncertain looks at Scorpius when he walked by, subtly made comments that he didn't consider Scorpius a necessity to Albus' life. Knowing he was still an outsider to most of the Potter family hurt, seeing as Albus was everything to him, but he couldn't blame the Potters for their hesitation. The look on James' face was one of complete certainty. It felt as though James was looking right through Scorpius and reading what was on his mind.

It was the way that James raised his eyebrow that sealed the deal for Scorpius: someone had told him about this morning. Scorpius knew it would happen, secrets were rare to have in Hogwarts, especially if it involved a Potter. Albus may have been considered the undesirable Potter when he was sorted to Slytherin, but there was no denying students, and even teachers, were curious about his life. That curiosity led to every detail about Albus' life being speculated about; and at the end of this cycle of rumours, the truth would always end up falling into the hands of James Sirius Potter.

"I need to use the bathroom," Albus mumbled, his words hardly audible as he pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Albus, wait-" Scorpius said, standing to go after Albus, but his friend was long gone out the doors to the Great Hall. Scorpius was aware that the majority of the Slytherin table, and some Gryffindor's, had seen the small ordeal, and he went to sit back down and slump in his seat until he looked back over to James and saw him nodding to the empty space in front of him. Scorpius sighed, gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck as he scurried over to the new seat, desperate to just sit and slink away from the world.

There was a deathly silence as Scorpius sat down. The students sat around he and James had scooted away, clearly knowing what was about to happen, even though Scorpius was lost. He daren't look up at James, because he knew the same accusing glare would be slicing right through him. It only occurred to him then that this conversation, whatever it would entail, would be the first time in five years that he and James would've ever spoken alone. The prospect terrified him: he didn't have Albus there to defend him.

"Are you going to look at me any time today? You've been sat for about three minutes and have just stared at your lap." James commented. Scorpius only looked up when there was a screech on the table, coming from James pushing a plate of toast over at him.

"Sorry. Surely you can appreciate that this is a position I'd rather not be in." Scorpius replied, instantly regretting the sarcasm and dryness that seeped into his voice.

"I get that, but surely you can appreciate this is also a position _I'd_ rather not be in?" James mimicked, taking a sip from his juice.

"What position? The conversation that you initiated?" Scorpius asked, feeling a small burst of confidence as he stared over at James.

"No, that's not it. Merlin, you are as stubborn as Albus says," James mumbled, eyes rolling as he spoke. "Talking to the kid who is leading on my brother. I've always been... Curious about you. Why would a Malfoy want to associate with a Potter? It makes no sense. And now I hear you've been getting even closer—"

"Oh, honestly? You're playing the Malfoy card?" Scorpius asked. "If you haven't noticed, James, I'm not exactly like my dad."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" James asked, voice strained as though he was forcing himself to interrogate Scorpius. Part of Scorpius suspected this was James doing the cliché "big brother" talk, but he found it quite ridiculous it was happening in the middle of the Great Hall when nothing had even been said between the two before.

Scorpius groaned, rubbing his hands into his temples. "Okay, first, I _cannot_ for the life of me believe a Potter child is playing the Malfoy card right now. Our parents communicate on a regular basis. Your mother sends me monthly owls to ask if I'm okay! They don't care about the name, so neither should you. And second, you should believe me because I haven't given you any reason to think differently, James. All I've done my entire Hogwarts life is work and support your brother in his barbaric plans. I've sat with him on his bed, helping him with Potions essays, letting him cry on my shoulder when he's felt isolated from his family. I may be a Malfoy by name, but I'm _not_ a Malfoy by nature."

"Your parents were Death Eaters, Scorpius. And so were your grandparents!" James retorted, his voice lowering on the phrase 'Death Eaters'.

"My mother was _not_ a Death Eater," Scorpius snapped, overcome with anger that anyone would ever suggest Astoria was a Death Eater. "And so what? My dad was pressured into it. My grandparents aren't anymore. That side of them has nothing to do with me. All Death Eaters who persistently discussed the group after the Battle Of Hogwarts were sent to Azkaban anyway!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Wasn't it your grandfather who had someone make him a Time Turner?" James inquired, and it took all the strength in the world for Scorpius to not throw a Silence Charm and James just to make him be quiet. And it was that thought of using magic on someone that reminded him why he was a Slytherin.

"I don't know what you're suggesting James, but I'd really watch what you say." Scorpius said, chewing his thumbnail; his small burst of confidence simmering away.

"I'm suggesting that your family, you know, could still think about _Voldemort_ and wanted a Time Turner to go back and resurrect the Dark World." James whispered, voice hushed and body hunched over the table so only Scorpius could hear.

Scorpius laughed, loud and fake; not caring for the first time in his life that people turned to stare at him. "You have to be joking? Oh, for Merlin's sake," he said, pulling up his sleeves and held his arms out over the table so James could see. "No Dark Mark. Is that a surprise, James? Is that what you were expecting? In case you've forgotten, Voldemort is dead and his following collapsed. The Dark Mark is a thing of the past, as are Death Eaters. I find it hard to believe you're still thinking us Malfoys are Death Eaters when your own father, Aunt and Uncle helped annihilate them."

"I'm sorry," James said after several beats of silence, time in which Scorpius took the chance to calm down. He hated getting annoyed at people, snapping at someone. But sometimes it just happened, especially when it came to someone attacking his parents or being disrespectful to the family name. "I just don't want Albus getting caught up in bad things."

"Great, now you're joining the Slytherin-Stereotype train. Surely your brother being sorted into the house alone is evidence that we aren't bad people who cling to dark magic." Scorpius said, finally taking a bite from the toast offered to him.

James seemed to be surrendering his point, something that relieved Scorpius but still frightened him slightly. What if he went and told Albus or his dad that Scorpius Malfoy had yelled at him in the middle of the Great Hall? It would end any chance of the family accepting him. "Him being sorted into Slytherin was a shock, five years later it still bugs me. He's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin."

"In your mind. But in my, many others' and the Sorting Hats mind: he is," Scorpius said, taking a sip from his drink. "Was this your attempt of the "don't you dare hurt my brother" talk?" He asked.

James nodded. "I never intended for it to get malicious. It's just- I got told some things this morning about you two and I don't want him getting screwed over."

"No offence, but if anyone has screwed anyone over, it's him to me. I love him and all, and he's my best friend, but he's screwed me over a few times," Scorpius said, letting some time pass before speaking again. "I would never hurt him, I've tired my entire Hogwarts life to be there for him. He's the best thing that's happened to me, the only person I can trust with everything. I know you don't like me and your entire family still seem cautious about a Malfoy weeding his way in, but you can trust me. I've done nothing but love and support Albus, and I intend to do the same for the rest of my life."

"You love him?" James asked, looking directly over at Scorpius, but this time with a look of genuine curiosity and slight adoration.

"I do."

James nodded, then reached over the table with his hand. "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what I said. I'd really hate for my brother's boyfriend to dislike me."

"Your brothers—? Oh Merlin. No, we aren't. I mean..." Scorpius said, trailing off as he took James' hand and gratefully shook it.

"Oh, you aren't? Well, that's a surprise. But you want to be, yeah?"

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with James Potter right now," Scorpius said, his face, again, flushing pink. "I mean— yes. But, we don't do labels. You won't tell him, or anyone else? Please?"

"Of course I won't," James smiled. "You're a decent kid at heart, Malfoy. I don't know why I ever doubted it."

\- ⚡ -

After the events of breakfast, Scorpius was positively beaming for the rest of the day. In lessons his face was glowing, answering — if possible — even more of the teachers questions. While everyone around him seemed to crumble under the pressure of their forthcoming O.W.L's and audibly groaned whenever a teacher assigned them a report or additional work, Scorpius would fist bump the air and excitedly tag the pages he would need to look at for research.

He just felt so positive knowing he was getting somewhere with Albus' family. Having the conversation with James really brought him back down to reality. Despite what so many people thought and wanted to believe, he wasn't a malicious or secretly violent person. A phrase he said to James resonated with him the entire day; _I may be a Malfoy by name, but I'm not a Malfoy by nature_. He'd felt strangely empowered the entire working day, the only cause of sadness being that he didn't see Albus between classes. They would usually pass each other during his transition from Charms to Defence Against the Dark Arts, but today Albus was nowhere to be seen. This worried Scorpius slightly, but Albus really had no where else to go except for somewhere in the castle, and he would definitely be in his classes. So despite an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, Scorpius powered through with his day.

The amount of work Scorpius had been assigned had risen dramatically through the day, more tags appearing in his pages. He didn't mind, though, the potential to work more and learn more excited him. Writing wonderful paragraphs on the most magical topics brought joy to his little student heart. Nights spent in front of the common room fire, the pleasing sound of his quill scratching against his parchment were his favourite, especially when Albus would be sat opposite him playing some Muggle card games that his Aunt Hermione had given him.

Scorpius was, as usual, so deep in thought as he walked back to the common room that day that he didn't even notice that he walked right through the entrance until his body was swamped with a slight chill. He furrowed his brows, set his books on the small table and looked around, eyes lighting when he realised it was Albus who was there.

"Albus! I've been looking for you all—" Scorpius started, but was soon interrupted by Albus gently cupping Scorpius' cheeks in his hands, their lips pressing together in what Scorpius would describe as their most _passionate_ kiss yet. Though there had only been a few, that one was certainly different. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he just let them hang to his side, waiting until the kiss was broken before spluttering out a few words.

"I'm sorry for what happened with James," Albus said, keeping his hands firmly planted on Scorpius' cheeks, index fingers lightly tracing the sharp outline of his cheekbones. "He came up to me as I was walking back and explained what happened. I can't believe what he said about your parents. My dad will be infuriated when I tell him."

"Don't tell him, and you don't have to apologise. We worked things out." Scorpius mustered up, completely overwhelmed with what Albus was saying.

"What do you mean don't tell him? What he said was awful. He said your mum was a Death Eater, he was implying that _you_ were one?" Albus retorted, a sadness glazing over his usually bright green eyes as Scorpius assumed he imagined what was exchanged between the two.

"Of course what he said was awful and I took a lot to not unleash my inner Slytherin on him, but what's the point in causing more drama when he apologised and said he would accept me into your family?" Scorpius asked as he nudged their noses together, not being able to stand being so close to Albus without touching him much.

"He said that? James told me you worked things out to be civil, but he didn't mention that." Albus said, tilting his head upwards slightly so he could dot a small kiss on the tip of Scorpius' nose.

"He called me a decent kid, said he was sorry and didn't want his brothers' boyfriend to dislike him." Scorpius said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"He... What? He called you my boyfriend?" Albus asked, leaning back slightly.

"Oh! Merlin, yes. He did. But I corrected him. Said we don't do labels, and that I would be appreciative if he wouldn't tell anyone else about the labels part, and about us." Scorpius reassured, dropping his hand to Albus' and linked them together before going over to the sofas. He sat himself down on one of them, kicking his feet up on the ottoman as Albus positioned himself on top of him, leaning against the arm of the chair with his legs laying over Scorpius' lap. They usually sat like this were they not in front of the fire or between their beds, and it was a position that Scorpius had come to be quite fond of.

"And he agreed?" Albus asked, reaching to the side table where he picked up a chocolate frog to eat.

"Yeah, he seemed quite happy about it as well. I'm guessing he realised you have your own plans and would rather he not spread things when you have it under control. He's scarily protective over you for someone who rarely talks to you during school." Scorpius chuckled, holding his hand out for half of the chocolate frog, thanking Albus quietly with a kiss to the cheek when he passed it over.

"Well, he is a seventh year. He's kind of got to the point where family can be embarrassing, and he wants to be all individual. Kind of annoying, but I understand it. Dad gets all sad when James comes back saying he'll be going over someone's house for part of the summer. I think he can't accept the fact that James is growing up." Albus casually replied, taking a small bite from the mound of chocolate.

"Yeah?" Scorpius encouraged, a look of pure fond settling on his face. He could listen to Albus ramble on about his family for hours. It was relaxing, hearing his best friend who once struggled with family discuss memories and happier times.

"Yeah. In fact, he even went as far as to put a Locking Charm on the front and back door and all the windows so James couldn't leave. He likes to sneak out sometimes." Albus reminisced, chuckling as the memories popped back into his mind.

"I can see your dad doing that, actually. It seems like a Harry Potter kind of thing to do." Scorpius smiled.

"I know, right? I'm dreading the day James returns home with a girlfriend. The poor girl will be interrogated as though a she's being trialled in the Ministry for doing Dark Magic." Albus said.

"What about the day you come home with a boyfriend?" Scorpius questioned, gently picking fluff and loose threads from Albus' trousers.

"I feel like you're suggesting something, and I'm not too sure what." Albus said, swatting away Scorpius' hand so he could hold it instead, gently rubbing his wrist bone.

"You always make me spell everything out for you," Scorpius said, letting out a breathy laugh. "It's just earlier, talking to your brother. He thought we were together, as in, you know, _boyfriends_. And it got me thinking, why exactly aren't we using labels? I know we say it's because labels complicate things and add pressure onto relationships that are working really well, but I don't think that's true. I think we say no labels because the moment there are labels the idea of telling family and other people about it starts to pop up."

"And?"

" _And_ ," Scorpius continued, turning so he was facing Albus a little better. "If your family already suspect something, then what is holding us back?"

"You're saying you want to be my boyfriend aren't you?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I am," Scorpius answered, lifting up their joined hands and pressed a firm kiss to Albus' knuckles. "Even though we already act like it, and are fully aware of that fact, the confirmation is something I didn't know I wanted. It'll be this conclusive fact that I'm _yours_ and you're _mine_. I mean, not exactly, because we don't own each other. But you do understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Albus smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Albus' lips, one of their sweet and simple ones. "So yes, you can be my boyfriend."

"That was a really unconventional way of getting together." Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah, but have we ever really been conventional?" Albus asked, bursting into soft laughter a moment after Scorpius shook his head.

\- ⚡ -

The rest of the day after Halloween passed insanely quickly. It was a blur of sweet kisses when nobody was around, gentle leg touching under the Great Hall tables and even a few soft smiles exchanged between Scorpius and James. It was a day he never expected to end as greatly as it did. Given the beginning was a mess of secrets, lies and accusations, Scorpius never imagined he would be ending his evening quite as nicely as he was.

The clock atop of the fireplace read the time twenty-three hundred, pendulum swinging side to side as each second passed by. For the first time in his entire Hogwarts experience, the Slytherin common room had a warm feeling. The blazing fire drowned out the eerie green glow that came from the lanterns, the cracking of the flames adding a soothing noise to accompany the gentle scratch of quill on parchment.

Scorpius and Albus lay on their fronts on the Slytherin emblem-adorning rug, papers spread among them, damp patches of sweat gathering on their foreheads. Everyone else was down in the dormitories, playing some sort of game, eating sweets or (the least likely option), sleeping. The two of them therefore decided to reside upstairs, sitting amongst the glow of the ember fire as they worked endlessly towards their O.W.L's. Scorpius preferred being ahead of schedule, having everything learnt and sorted months before exams even started. He knew how important these exams were, and how desperately he needed to pass all of them, preferably with an Outstanding across the board. Albus, on the other hand — were it not for Scorpius — would be doing his work the day before the due date. He knew closer to the time he would've cracked down and worked, but realistically, any assignments or essays would be the effort of a late night the day prior to handing it. However, he had Scorpius, and Scorpius ensured he didn't perform like that.

Scorpius glanced over at Albus for a moment, checking he was doing his work still, and found himself looking for much longer. Albus was tapping his quill against his cheek, pondering a thought before continuing to scribble lines onto the paper. His dark hair swooped across his right eye, slightly curled from the dampness caused from a random blast of rain that crossed the castle. The right side of his face was illuminated from the fire, an endearing orange layer casting over the already tan colour. The left side, however, contrasted; a deep brown shadow covering the majority of the skin from the lack of light, the only shining element being his left eye. Albus had pulled the jumper sleeve of his non-dominant hand down, scrunching it in his palm; and Scorpius was endeared. It was a rare moment to see Albus so carefree and so tranquil. His forehead was usually tainted with stress wrinkles, eyebrows furrowed or lips pursed in agitation. But right now he was content, focused and happy. And those three elements combined made Scorpius' heart flutter.

"I can tell you're staring at me, weirdo." Albus joked, setting his quill down as he looked over at Scorpius.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you could sense that." Scorpius laughed, dotting his final 'i' before setting his quill down as well, resting on his elbows so he could look over at Albus easier.

"Sense it? It felt like you were staring right into my soul." Albus smirked, collecting up all his papers and aligned them, closing his textbooks, too.

"I was just admiring how sweet you looked," Scorpius started. "You know, peaceful, relaxed. It's not something you see frequently. Albus Severus Potter is often twitching in anxiety or anger."

"Well, I mean. Can you blame me? A cute, blond boy asked if he could be my boyfriend and my brother is finally accepting him," Albus smiled. "No, you're right. I should be _really_ mad that for the first time in my life I'm genuinely happy."

"Oh, shush. I take it all back, you don't look at all sweet." Scorpius said, about to collect his sheets up when he found himself pushed onto his back, arms pinned above his head. It was a compromising position, and Scorpius fought oh so hard to retain innocent thoughts. He managed it, of course, but only because he was now focused on how close Albus Potter was to him, rather than where exactly he was sat.

"You don't mean that. You know I look sweet. You can't take back a compliment, that surely isn't fair." Albus said, gently tickling Scorpius' wrists; a place, he discovered a few weeks back, where Scorpius was extremely ticklish.

Scorpius writhed about underneath him, small giggles hiccupping out his mouth. "Merlin, you are annoying. Why did I ask you out again?" He asked.

"Because you love me, and you can't deny that because I know for fact you told James you did." Albus smirked, humoured by the fact he had all the control at the moment.

"Maybe I did say that, but I could've lied. I could secretly really dislike you and you would never know. Because, as we all know, Malfoy the Unanxious is an exceptional liar." Scorpius said, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, maybe he is, but even Malfoy the Unanxious wouldn't be able to lie about love. Especially since I can see the blush on your cheeks." Albus pushed, leaning down to press a single kiss to each of Albus' cheeks.

Scorpius was quiet, relishing this small moment of intimacy for he knew soon enough they'd be separated for a little while. "You're right. I could never dislike you. You've made my life a better place."

"I knew I would break you." Albus said, the sarcasm leaving his voice, only to be replaced by love and adoration.

"I let you win." Scorpius murmured.

"No you didn't."

"Fine, I didn't."

"Thank you," Albus smiled, leaning down to connect their lips together, for possibly the hundredth time that day. "You've made my life a better place, too. Come on, though. It's late and I have a Transfiguration practical practice tomorrow."

"You'll smash it, Albus. You always do." Scorpius said, standing up with his arms full of books.

"Only because I have you basically tutoring me for the entire curriculum." Albus said, letting out a half-hearted laugh.

"Don't talk yourself down. You know you are extremely talented. You should give yourself more credit." Scorpius replied, kissing Albus' cheek when they were both stood up.

"This is the reason I keep you around," Albus murmured, chuckling at Scorpius' evident confusion. "To boost my ego."

"Shut up, you need me. As much as I need you." Scorpius admitted, gently chewing on his bottom lip.

"I know I need you. And I'm glad I have you. There's nobody else I would rather have by my side." Albus confessed, and as they walked down to the dormitory that night, Scorpius knew that regardless of what problems arose the next day, whether people spread rumours or continued speculating, they would have each other. And, in the long run, that was all that mattered.


End file.
